


Thus you shall go to the stars

by boyvender



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cars, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mystery, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvender/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: Find me, I know you can.
Relationships: Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Thus you shall go to the stars

‘’You know, I have feelings for you.’’

That was the last thing Jackson heard Lightning say before he disappeared. Those words he always wanted to hear…but now, Lightning was gone. 

At first everyone thought he was pulling another rookie prank, he had done it before. 

Things got serious when Sally had contacted the police. 

Everything got out of hand. The media was all after it, where was McQueen? No one knew. 

One day the notes started coming. Jackson wasn’t sure who sent them, but he had a feeling, Lightning.

_ Find me, I know you can. _

That’s what the first note said. Now thinking back on it, Jackson should have been more confident on the fact that it was McQueen. Who else could have it been?

So Jackson started to do research, he analysed everything. Every interview, conversation, videos, pictures, messages.

‘’You know, sometimes it all becomes hard and I just want to hide myself in  Radiator Springs.’’ 

That’s what one of the interviews had said. 

The same night Jackson took his car and drove down there, looking for something but what exactly?

When Jackson arrived he was greeted by McQueens friends, all looking exhausted. They missed him, so did Jackson.

He didn’t waste his time though and asked what places were McQueens favourite. 

It was a small cottage. You couldn't even really call it that.

Apparently Lightning had built it after Doc had died. The house was filled with memories, it made you emotional. It showed Jackson how much Lightning really cared about racing and Doc.

Jackson stayed at the house for hours, hoping he would find something. 

Finally, he did, a small note again, under his very first Piston Cup.

_ Sic itur ad astra. _

No idea what the message meant, Jackson pulled out his phone in the hopes of finding a translation. 

It was Latin.

_ Thus you shall go to the stars. _

This time Jackson knew where to go. Radiator Spring supposedly had a famous stargazing place. He remembered Lightning mentioning it once. 

He got into his car as fast as possible, he wasn’t sure if Lightning was even going to be there, maybe it was going to be another note. Something told him to hurry though.

When he arrived Jackson got out of his car quickly and ran up the small hill. 

There he was, Lightning. Sitting under a tree, eyes closed, his blonde hair slowly moving with the wind. He looked peaceful, Jackson almost didn't want to disturb him. Maybe he shouldn't? Maybe this is what Lightning wanted, just to show Jackson that he was alright and could be now left alone.

Jackson turned around to start walking back to his car, there was no point in bothering Lightning. He was alright, safe.

‘’Jackson?’’

He turned around. Lightning was staring at him, slight shock in his face but still glad to see the other.

‘’I didn't think you'd find me….or you would even come.’’

It was Jacksons time to be shocked.

‘’So I wasn't going insane when I thought those notes meant something?’’

‘’No.’’

Lightning stepped in front of Jackson, smiling. Jackson found this image beautiful, he felt like crying, he had been so worried about Lightning and now he was here, in front of him.

And Jackson did breakdown, he started crying.

Lightning took him into his arms while placing a kiss on top of his head.

‘’I’m here, I’m so sorry I’ll never leave you again.’’

And he didn't.

After that, Jackson and Lightning never left each other's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @/Luv4kika for more!!


End file.
